


You Might Had Some, But You Never Had None Like This

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Blaine do with his time while he's stuck in his room recovering from eye surgery? Dance on his bed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Had Some, But You Never Had None Like This

Blaine was so bored.  He’d been home for ten excruciatingly long days. His parents stopped feeling sorry for him two days after his surgery and went back too their lives. His brother Cooper wanted to come visit, but got stuck at work. He promised to come visit in the Spring when he could take a full two weeks.  Kurt had skipped school the day of the surgery and had offered to skip the next day, but Blaine wouldn’t let him.  Tina had managed to stop buy in the middle of the day for about a week. Blaine had meant to ask her why she wasn’t at school, but he was so grateful for the company, he didn’t want to question it.  He was missing everything.  He missed Michael Jackson week, he missed the apparently super hot new Spanish teacher (and Kurt molesting a chair. He’d gotten pictures from Artie, Santana, Rachel and Sugar. He’s not sure how Sugar even got his number, she’s never even spoken to him before.)  
So anyway, Blaine was bored. There is nothing on TV during the day.  He hated court shows, The View made him want to gouge out his good eye and what good is Pop Up Video if he couldn’t see the pop ups.  
Blaine took a look around his room, hoping something interesting would pop out at him. Yesterday, he’d gotten so bored, he pulled out some of his old action figures. But something was clearly wrong with him, they were no fun anymore.  His doctor told him no video games, no computer.  He tried reading, but with one eye, he just ended up with a head ache. He continued to look around his room and noticed his weights sitting in a corner.  He decided working out would be an excellent way to kill some time, and it didn’t involve his eye. He got out of bed and changed into some old basketball shorts and pulled off his shirt. He was alone in the house, and he liked being able to check his form in the mirror while he worked.   
Blaine walked over to his dresser where his ipod sat in his ihome dock.  He needed some good work out music. He scrolled through his playlists pasts “Songs the Warblers should sing (he needs to delete that one, assholes), “Songs that Mom and Dad hate”, “Broadway” and “Kurt ♥” and stopped on “That’s what I call gangsta”.  Blaine smiled to himself as “Blow The Whistle” started to play.  
Something most people would be surprised to know about Blaine is that he loves rap music, the raunchier the better.  It’s something Kurt doesn’t even know about him.  Blaine remembers a few years ago, hanging out with Cooper and one of his girlfriends watching Sex and the City. Carrie was talking about “Secret Single Behavior” stuff you’d never want your boyfriend to ever see you do. Blaine’s not sure how Kurt would react to his love of raunchy hip hop songs. He thinks Kurt would probably laugh at him, or maybe he’d hate the language, or the subject matter, Kurt’s so classy. He never gets raunchy in public, and even when they’re in the middle of mind blowing, hot sex, Kurt still manages to keep it classy. Kurt has classy orgasms, Blaine thinks.  
Blaine starts on some bicep curls looking at himself in the mirror. He’d really like to gain a little more muscle.  He knows he’s in good shape, but he’s been slightly self conscious ever since Sam “I’m Allergic to shirts” Evans moved in with Kurt.  Blaine likes Sam, they had a long talk after their near fight, and they have a lot in common.  But whenever Blaine’s over at Kurt’s, he notices that Sam is always shirtless, and Kurt thinks Sam has hot abs.  Blaine’s not jealous, he knows how Kurt feels about Sam’s abs. They spent over an hour one night debating who’s abs were hotter, Sam’s or Mike’s. Blaine thinks Mike’s hotter because he’s muscular, but slim, and Sam is kind of bulky. Blaine trusts Kurt completely, but having to look at Sam’s chiseled chest every time he goes to visit his boyfriend makes him want to work out. He knows he’s not the only one, Finn’s been putting in more time in the weight room, and Kurt’s just started the Tracy Anderson method.    
“ Hey how you doin little Mama let me whisper in your ear, tell you somethin you might like to hear, you got a sexy ass body and your ass looks soft, mind if I touch it and see if it’s soft ” the Yin Yang Twins whisper from Blaine’s ipod. Blaine jumps up and turns the volume up on this song.  He’s so glad his parents are out, they HATE this music. He remembers them shouting at Cooper when he’d listen to his Eminem cds.   Blaine takes his eye patch off and puts on a pair of sunglasses and jumps on his bed. “ wait till you see my dick, wait till you see my dick, hey bitch, wait till you see my dick, I’m a beat that pussy up, hey bitch ”, Blaine sings along, standing on his bed, thrusting his crotch. He’s so into the song that he doesn’t hear the door open, and doesn’t see Kurt stop in his tracks when he sees Blaine dancing on his bed, shirtless, sweaty and wearing sunglasses.  
Kurt stands in the doorway, watching Blaine, trying not to laugh. Blaine finally turns around, freezing when he sees Kurt. Kurt just stares at him, still trying not to laugh but completely fails when Blaine jumps off the bed, comes over to him and starts grinding against him. Blaine pulls Kurt into the room, wraps his arms around his waste and grinds against him, whispering the lyrics in his ear, making his own personal changes. “Wait till you see my dick, wait till you see my dick, hey Kurt, wait till you see my dick, I’m a beat the booty up, hey Kurt”. Kurt is laughing hysterically now, and he can’t believe how silly his boyfriend is.   
When the song ends, Blaine goes over and pauses his ipod and looks expectedly at Kurt. “So, you’re here early.”  
“Glee was cancelled, Mr. Schue is having some kind of personal situation. It was so nice of him to not involve us. For once.  So I thought I’d surprise you. Looks like I’m the one getting a surprise. Yin Yang Twins, Blaine?  Really?  I’d at least expect you to be listening to Kanye or something.”  
“Um…I just, my brother got me into this music when I was a kid. I can put something else on, Tina burned Tori Amos for me, we can listen to that. Wait…you now Yin Yang Twins?”  
“OMG, Blaine, I have a radio.  I used to watch 106 and Park with Mercedes. We even sang Nelly in Glee club once.”  
“I just didn’t know you liked rap, I’ve never seen you listen to it.”  
“Well, personally, I prefer Jay Z, Nicki Minaj. I like New York rappers, though Southern rap does have it’s charms.”  
Blaine laughs, he doesn’t know what he was so embarrassed about.  Of course Kurt likes rap, he’s got the most well rounded musical taste out of everyone Blaine knows.  “So, what movie do you want to watch?” Blaine asks, going over to his dresser to look for a shirt.  
“I don’t want to watch a movie.” Blaine turns around, Kurt’s looking him up and down. “You don’t have to put a shirt on either.” Kurt goes over to Blaine’s ipod, and scrolls through the song.  As the “Get Low” starts to play, Kurt pulls Blaine away from the dresser. He pulls Blaine into a kiss. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s waste, so happy that he has the kind of boyfriend he can share everything with, including his love of filthy, raunchy raps songs. They sing together,  “To the window, to the wall, from drop down my balls, all these bitches crawl…”  And that’s how they spend the rest of the day, dancing in Blaine’s room until Blaine’s Mom gets home and tells them to turn those filthy songs off.


End file.
